


Friends With Benefits

by theagonyofblank



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You realize we shouldn't be doing this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Finished for the fifth year anniversary challenge at [www.ralst.com](http://www.ralst.com)

“You realize we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Meredith sighed, working her hand so that it slipped back out from under Izzie’s pale blue shirt – although not a second later and that same hand had found its way back under the other intern’s shirt again, this time trailing feverish circles downwards. She wondered briefly when Izzie had become the voice of reason, and finally smirked as the very tips of her fingers lightly brushed across the waistband of Izzie’s pants. And then, smirk still in place, she intoned, “Shouldn’t be doing this? But it’s so much more fun when we shouldn’t.”

“Anyone could just-”

Izzie cut herself off with a hiss that was a mixture of pleasure and frustration (frustration that was likely brought on only because she was unable to finish her sentence), as Meredith had done something rather… unexpected. But very nice all the same. Izzie closed her eyes, leaning her head back so it touched the cool wall behind her, allowing Meredith to continue with her ministrations. But right then, just as Izzie had forgotten about all her protests, the ding of the elevator sounded, and Izzie quickly pushed Meredith away.

This was why it was wrong, why they shouldn’t. Shouldn’t, shouldn’t, shouldn’t.

This, and more.

Both women hurriedly straightened their shirts and fixed their hair as best and as quickly as they could, just in time for the doors to slide open and reveal the ever-stern-looking Doctor Bailey. Izzie and Meredith cleared their throats, shuffling around to opposite sides of the elevator as their superior entered and trying to look as though what had just happened hadn’t. But their faces were still flushed, and they were still somewhat breathless. Perhaps, though, Doctor Bailey wouldn’t notice.

“Doctor Stevens, Doctor Grey,” Bailey finally greeted them as she entered, looking from one intern to the other.

“Doctor Bailey,” Izzie replied, and she heard Meredith’s voice echo the same words shortly after. She kept her eyes on the flashing lights over the door of the elevator, feeling the weight of Bailey’s eyes on her. She wondered briefly, worriedly, if Bailey knew what had just taken place; the older woman seemed to know things like that. But logically, there was no possible way she could have known, because as far as Izzie was concerned, no one but Meredith and herself was privy to this relationship-type thing that she and Meredith were having.

If it could even be called a relationship-type thing, that was.

Izzie glanced curiously at Meredith, who seemed to have found something rather interesting on the back of Bailey’s head. She sighed softly to herself and returned her gaze to the lights above the door, exiting quickly when the elevator came to a halt a few floors later without bothering to say goodbye and good day to either of the women in the elevator. Neither of them would miss her, anyway.

Maybe she had feelings for Meredith.

Maybe this relationship-type thing was the closest thing she had to a real romantic relationship, and that was why she liked it so much.

Or maybe it was just the sex.

But whatever it was, it was clear that Meredith only did this to pass the time and nothing more. Whatever this was to Izzie, to Meredith this little fling with Izzie was likely to be nothing more than something to help take her mind off other things. Off other boys.

They were more like friends with benefits.

And as this thought struck Izzie, she realized that she was okay with it.

\---

  



End file.
